Ninja Training
by Gamer24
Summary: There are a lot of untold things about Kakashi Hatake...Wanna find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Magic, Final Fantasy, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemest, Invader Zim, or the Transformers theme song.

This is

Ninja Training!

Note: People MIGHT be OOC...Thank you for your time.

"Ok, you all have been chosen to train at the ninja acada-" "WHEEEEEEE!" "Ugh, I told you not to bring him here him..." Iruka grumbled at Kakashi. "What? I got 2 more volumes of my book if I got him!" Kakashi shouted back. "Speaking of which, where did you get Gir?" "Umm...Long story short I got Gir from the Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Mist." "Kakashi Hatake, you scare me..." Gir walked around the room looking for walnuts, then remembered the moose. "Gir, the armada is here! Come on!" "That voice...Kakashi! Plan Bubble jutsu, NOW!" "Right. BOAR, TIGER, LOST MAGIC FOR WATER!" Kakashi and Iruka floated away in a bubble until... "Explosion!" The bubble popped and they fell down. "OW, MY SQUEEDLISPOOCH!" Kakashi yelled. "Kakashi, I will never understand you..." "Trista now!" Issac yelled. "Now what? In the game I'm useless, remember?" "Oh yeeeeaaaah...Hand over the Lost Magic!" "Never! Diva of the Jester Haze! Secret jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors!" "Uh-" "It's a looooooooooooong story Iruka." "No...The super Lost mag-WAIT, WHAT THE HECK! DIVA OF THE WHAT!" "We'll talk about it later Issac" Trista said to him. "Are you ready to di-" All of a sudden the millatary came in. "Edward Elric, State Alchemist!...Is he using Crystal Ice Mirrors?" "I know, I'm scared too Ed."Iruka said"The mans crazy, put him in a cray bucket!" "But we're out, we used the last one on Roy." "Hmm..." Ed thought for a moment then had an idea. "Improvise! Quick, get Al and paint!" They rushed to get the things...Meanwhile..."Gir we have been forgotten. Take us back home!" "Sir!" So they flew home but in the middle of the flight. "Gir, why are you flying so low?" "Oh, the fuel was to heavy so I replaced it with a tuna." "...Forget I asked that..." Back at the school. "Al, put Kakashi inside of you!" "Ok." Umm...Ed, what's the paint for?" "This! DooDooDoo...Here we are!" "Cra-zy-buck-et...GENIUS!" "Now Al...Transform!" Ed Commanded. "TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN-" "Ok Al, stop that MP3." Iruka was so scared he curled up in a ball and had a seizure. "Poor little Iruka..." Ed said sadly. "He never had a chance..." 10 years later Iruka asked himself, "What am I doing?" "Hey Gir, whatcha doin?" "Watching angry monkeys."

TEH

END...Or is it...Wait, yes it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Training

CHAPTER 2

St. Meweys.

Note, OOC is in session...Hey, I'm desparate!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Invader Zim, or Naruto...But I DO own St.Meweys.

"Gir, come here!" Zim shouted at him. "Yeees?" "Gir, have you been planning my ebil plot to get into that school again?" Zim asked. "Oh yeah, that thing...nope." "Then what were you doing ths whole time Gir?" "Making tuna roll samiches!" Zim went around kicking everything and shouting. "Oh well. To plan B then!" "YAY, I like the letter B!" Zim and Gir packed all of the important things...Girs side was filled with samiches. "Ok Gir, lets go!" "Yes my master!" They flew all the way to Japan.Iruka stood up. "I have an important message from the Hokage, it says that he will be having a party on the-" "Wait! I am back! It is me, Zim!" Everyone around the room started gasping a screaming. "Zim, you were banned to Foodcourtia were't you?" "Oh yeah...But I quit" "You quit being bann-" "Wait a second..." "What is it Zim?" Iruka asked him. "Have I had this conversation before?...Nah."

"Wait a second! Hold it right there!" Edward shouted at them. "Umm...which one should we do?" Iruka asked him."Shuddup darnit!" "Meep...ok." "So, as I was saying, who here took the game boards!" "Sigh...Ed, you are always on my case" Iruka said sadly... "Zim, take him to St. Meweys." "No...NOOOOO!" "Zim now!" "Ok!" Zim took Ed and took him to St. Meweys.

Ed made quite scene while he was in the ship. "Ok, we're here...Now get in there" Zim kicked Ed into St. Meweys. "That should keep him ocupied for a few decades, heh heh heh. "Where did the nice man go Zim?" "Don't worry Gir, we'll see him in a few years. "YAY! Now for a monkey fried samich!" "Yes Gir...And time to kill Armstrong and watch him die painfully in a very ugly death."

Back at the school. "You took my brother to St. Meweys...RAWR!" "Ugh, oh, hi guys" "...Hi Kakashi you got spit out of Al?" "Apparently...Oh, BTW...YO' MAMA!" Kakashi ran away. "...What the heck was that?..." "I have no idea..." "Hmm...AHH! Al! How did you get there!" "The power of imagination Iruka...Imagination..." "Ok, you're scaring me, Gir and Zim are hopless, and Kakashi is a retard...Let's get Ed and go home please!" "Fine, party pooper..." Al sulked.

"Umm...Ed? You ok?" Ed was in a little ball with his eyes bulging out. "Are you the chicken coop giver? The grater is in the kitchen...so is the letter QUE...twitch..." "...Ok Ed, lets go" Iruka said calmly. "Wait Iruka...don't you want to meet my friends?" Ed said with a evil smile. "No...NO!...NOOOOOOO-well, ok." "What's taking so long?" Al asked everyone. "I don't know" Zim said. "Lets get a pie samich!" Gi shouted. "OK" Everyone shouted.

Note: Please review

2nd Note:Review Please

P.S.S.S: Review!

P.S.S.S.S:I like apple sause.

Secets, ooh, ahh!

This was supposed to be called "Girs training" Bwahaha...but it diddn't turn out like that did it?


End file.
